crazy week
by imagined-experiences
Summary: Between ministry issues, preparing his daughter's wedding and dealing with the Scamanders, Percy is having a crazy week. Written for Hogwarts Online.


This was written for the Prompt of the day challenge on Hogwarts online forum. The prompt quote is in italic.

Thank your Never-Ending nights with you for beta-reading it!

Enjoy and review :)

* * *

It was a tradition for the Weasleys to host all the weddings in the garden. For now all the girls except Victoire, who had been married at the shell cottage, had had a 'Burrow' wedding; and Lucy couldn't escape the tradition.

The Scamanders hadn't mind: their son's only request had been to have an outdoor wedding to please the fiancée and the Burrow had been perfect for it.

Lucy and Lorcan wedding was planned for next Saturday.

___Monday_

The Burrow was buzzing with all the preparatives for the upcoming wedding. Lucy's aunts and grandma were preparing the decorations and arguing over the food to serve to the wedding.

"There is no need for that much food mum," Ginny said.

"Ginny is right Molly, remember how much food it lasted at Rose's wedding? One fish and one meat are fine," Hermione added.

"Molly, I think they are all against us," Mrs. Scamander, the other grandmother, replied smiling. "We'll follow the young ladies advices then. Since we settled the food, we can pass to the next subject."

"Yes, Fleur and I are taking care of the decorations," explained Audrey, "Angelina, you said you'll take care of the guest placement, is that right?"

Angelina nodded.

"And Percy asked me to take care of the Ministry formalities since he has a lot of pressure with the whole ambassador problems, bad week for that diplomacies incidents," Hermione said.

"Indeed. Poor Perce, all that stress adding to the wedding. Anyway, thanks Hermione for that. Oh, and Luna, maybe you should go with Hermione."

Luna acquiesced and, with Hermione, apparated at the ministry.

The two women took the lift and stopped at Percy's storey first.

"Hermione Weasley. I need to see Percy Weasley please," Hermione said to the receptionist.

"He's on a crisis reunion but he let me this for you." The lady gave Hermione an envelop which she promptly opened.

"Luna, I'm sorry we'll need to come back, or you can wait twenty minutes ..."

"It's okay, Hermione, I'll wait. I understand that crisis is really important and I have time."

"Thanks, Luna! You can wait in my office but it's on the second floor ..."

"Or I can wait here."

The receptionist nodded and leaded Luna to the waiting room. It was vast and luminous, with plants at the four corners. Luna couldn't help but notice the Shrunkil which had nested on one of the plants. It was a really rare animal and Rolf and her had been looking for one for years now: it was just her luck!

It was the same size as a mouse but feistier, it could throw a liquid that smelled awfully and that really stained.

She gently approached the plant and with a swing of her wand in view to capture the small animal. Unluckily, the animal sensed the hostility and reacted. All the room was now purple and smelling. The receptionist was shocked; some of the nearer Ministry agents were attracted by the smell. And Luna was smiling: a stain made by Shrunkil was sign of good luck; she'd wear that dress to the wedding.

___Tuesday_

"Your mum made quite an impression at my dad's office yesterday," Lucy said to Lorcan as they sat by a tree at the Scamanders' garden.

"Yes," Lorcan chuckled. "But it'll teach them. It's our wedding and they don't let us do anything. I feel lucky that they let us choose my suit and the honeymoon."

"And my dress!" Lucy added. "But still it's nice to be here when everybody is buzzing around at the Burrow."

"I agree with you, we have more interesting occupations to do." And with a smile, he kissed her.

___Wednesday_

Lorcan's parents and Lucy's parents decided to have a dinner together without the children. It was very well-known that Rolf was a great magizoologist but it was less known that he was also a very good cook.

"It's nice to have some peace after that crazy beginning of a week," said Percy between two forks of fish. "All this diplomatic issues, the fitting and preparations for the wedding. I'm looking forward for it to end!"

"Is it not getting better at all at the ministry?" asked Rolf concerned.

"No, it's actually worst! It's like they are doing it on purpose. Rolf, I must say your sausage is delicious!"

"Thanks, it my mum's recipe. I'll tell you the secret: peanuts."

"Peanuts?! I'm allergic to peanuts!"

On those words Audrey took her husband arm and Apparated him to St. Mungos.

___Thursday_

"How's your father?" asked Lorcan with concern. Lucy had been visiting Percy at St. Mungos.

"Fine. They kept him for the night, but he's fine. Mum is somewhat happy. He couldn't go to work this morning. It will give him some rest, she says. Though I don't think being covered of buttons is the best to rest."

"I'm sure is not. My dad is mortified; he didn't know about the allergy."

"Yeah, I know. But really, fish and peanuts?"

___Friday_

It was the day before the wedding and all were required to set the decorations. It was gold, white and flowery. It started to really look nice. Roxanne was decorating the aisle with white lilies while Lysander and James were placing the chairs.

Molly decided that they would not use magic, even if they were on age: it'd bring too many problems. But of course the two men didn't seem to mind her warnings.

They charmed the chairs to fly from the house to the garden while they were trying to re-sculpt the ice statue to look like them instead of the newlyweds. They weren't paying attention to the flying seats until a big crash was heard.

"What the hell is happening here?" Roxanne yelled. "Why are the chairs breaking the windows?"

"We're in trouble, man."

"Just run! RUN!"

___Saturday_

Fortunately, everything was ready for the D-Day. James and Lysander had had their wands confiscated, just incase. Lucy and Lorcan looked amazing, and Luna didn't wear the stained dress. Everyone was happy and unwind, even Percy who had just came from a Ministry emergency. His week had been a hell, but now it was his daughter's wedding with the man she loved. And even if the in-law family was a bit crazy, he was happy for her.

The wedding passed without troubles and it ended very late into the night when the two lovers portkey-ed to Réunion Island for their honeymoon.

Grandmother Scamander, Molly and Ginny were cleaning the garden; Arthur, Audrey, Hermione and Charlie were enjoying a last drink in the living room when they heard Percy yelling,

_"__They blew up my house, destroyed my office, and tried to murder me. But none of that matters. These bastards took my daughter. And I swear by Merlin's beard, staff, and goddamn grave, they. Will. Pay."_

Everyone ran toward the kitchen were he was with Ron and Harry.

"What's going on?" Audrey asked, alarmed.

"Do you know that our daughter is going to live in Patagonia with the Scamanders?!"

Audrey fainted.


End file.
